One Bella Wedding
by Barkateer1Fan
Summary: The Beale-Mitchell couple with teenage daughter Emily, head off to moment of the year: The Staubrey wedding! Though it has been a long time since the Pitch Perfect Ladies were in college together, nothing could tear them apart for the wedding they have all be waiting for.
1. Chapter 1

One Bella Wedding

 **Hello readers and writers! Due to the many fake instagram accounts and photo's of our favorite Bechloe couple and their lovechild Emily on Tumblr, I couldn't help but imagine the scenarios played out from the pictures. Going to be a series of one-shots of the characters (all will be mentioned, but the Beale-Mitchell girls are the center) leading up to the wedding. All reviews are welcome, and very much appreciated! Enjoy and review!**

Beca attempted to rub her tired eyes, being wary of the hurried make-up she had put on just a few minutes ago. The small brunette sipped her coffee absentmindedly, sleep still encrusted in her head, as she waited impatiently at the bottom of the stairs. Nobody should be up at four-thirty in the morning. It was unnatural. She argued to her wife of nearly twenty years that they could get a later flight and still have plenty to bond and enjoy some time with their old acapella group before the ceremony. But Chloe insisted that an earlier flight would get them into their destination and give them more time in the day to unpack and get settled into their motel. So, like always, Beca gave in. And now she stood half-asleep at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for her wife and seventeen year old daughter to come and join her.

"C'mon guys, you insisted we get up at four to get ready so we can make our flight at six...If I would have known you would take this long to get ready, I would have slept longer…" Beca whined, as she banged her hand on the stairwell. She was aware she sounded like an impatient five-year old, but this was ridiculous. Beca Beale-Mitchell should not be up until at least ten.

"Do you have always have to be so impatient?" Chloe asked teasingly, as she was now making her way down the stairs, a carry on bag around her shoulder, and a large suitcase following behind her.

Beca couldn't help but stare at Chloe as she walked gracefully down the stairs. Even after twenty years of marriage, the sight of Chloe still took her breath away. Gone were her college years of dyed red hair, and replaced with her natural blonde hair, cut adorably to her shoulders. But she was still her Chloe. Her Chloe that loved people, to the point where personal bubbles and boundaries were never called into question. Her Chloe that was so passionate about singing in acapella that she failed Russian Lit three times, just so she wouldn't have to give up the dream quite yet. Her Chloe that flashed her perfect teeth and batted those round blue eyes towards Beca, that she would blush every single time and melt into the blonde's requests.

"I do when we are going to be late." Beca argued weakly, breaking her glance away from Chloe. Chloe made it down the stairs, setting down her carry on and suitcase, before walking over to her wife. While some of Beca's pouts were obnoxious and excessive at times, others Chloe thought they were absolutely adorable.

"Oh, is my baby so grumpy this morning?" Chloe asked, as she approached her wife, giving her hand a little squeeze.

"I am not grumpy. I am irritated that I am even conscious at the moment." Beca pouted, as she tried to retract her hand. She knew she wouldn't win this argument as long as Chloe Beale was touching her.

Chloe only smiled more brightly, making sure she did not lose eye contact with the small brunette. She pulled up her other hand up, both arms now grasped comfortably on Beca's elbows. Chloe pulled the younger woman in, their faces only inches apart, just like the than redhead had done on Hood Night those odd years ago. Beca couldn't help but help but draw her eyes back to those baby blue eyes and increase her sudden spike in her heart pace. Yep, Fat Amy was right. The once badass Beca was whipped, wrapped ever so tightly around the blonde's finger. She could hear the Indiana Jones whipping sounds now. Puffing a slight irritated sigh and arching her eyebrows, Chloe scrunched her nose in satisfaction before pecking her wife's nose.

Once Chloe had pulled back but kept a steady grip on the brunette's hand, Beca called up the stairs.

"Em, are you almost ready!? We still have to go through frickin security and drive to the airport." The mothers could hear sudden pounding from the top floor, followed with a bit of a stumble.

"You alright,babe?" Chloe called, her furrowed brows creating worry lines on her forehead.

"Um, yeah. I am coming…" Emily squeaked out embarrassed. The long-legged teenager followed down the stairs quickly afterwards, with her luggage in tow in one hand, her other hand rubbing the spot on her head where she obviously bumped into.

"Do we have to take you to the doctor's again for a concussion?" Beca joked, gaining a scowl from the teenager.

"Mom, I was five. Let it go."

"And when you were seven for falling down the stairs. Or breaking your arm when you were ten….from falling out of bed." Beca smirked playfully, gaining a tsk from her wife, who suddenly went to check out the damage to their daughter's head.

"Are you okay baby girl? Can you see alright? Headache? Do you need some ice?" Chloe cooed as she delicately handled her daughter's face, looking for any obvious injuries. Normally Emily would attempt to struggle out of her mother's embrace during this sort of thing, but she knew it would only draw out the process.

"Mama, I am okay. It's just a bump." Emily answered with a convincing smile. Chloe arched a questioning brow, still concerned whether she needed to get it checked out. But the tall girl seemed normal for the moment, and they needed to get going. Chloe finally kissed the bumped area, before letting go of her clumsy daughter's face.

Ever since she was a baby, Emily had always been affected by gravity more than the average human being. Being their baby girl and only child, the mother's had always been super cautious and worried when the little girl did anything. They tried to prevent the injuries, but one could only do so much. When the girl was learning to walk, Chloe thought she would have a heart attack the countless times the baby girl came crashing down, taking blows to the head from the fall or from bumping into something. However, Beca was the one freaking out most of the time, demanding the baby be rushed to the emergency room every time she simply coughed.

But that was just a mother's love. Just two years after Chloe and Beca were married, Chloe informed Beca she wanted a child. Not that this was news to the D.J., Chloe had always loved kids, even taking a job as a high school choir teacher to fulfill her dream to teach "underprivileged" kids how to sing. Though Beca was not one to enjoy tiny humans, never have had any siblings herself, and didn't quite know what to do with them, she agreed. Due to Chloe's "older" age when this choice was made, the couple choose to go through with the route of a donated egg when going through in vitro. Luckily for them, they got a nibble the first go, Beca commenting that they were "just that good." After the nine months of Chloe's intense morning sickness, mood swings, and ultrasounds, Emily Isabella Beale-Mitchell was brought into the world. It was almost as all of Beca's insecurities of bonding with a baby washed away when she first held her baby girl. Not one to cry very often, except her wedding day, Beca couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with emotions and let a couple of tears fall onto the newborn's hand, as Emily was settled into her arms. Beca didn't believe in love at first sight, and was instantly shocked at the amount of love that pounded inside of her when her baby looked up at her with those big brown eyes. Chloe had the advantage of bonding with her inside of the belly, but it was all surreal when she was looking right at them. Despite not having either of the mother's genes, Emily reflected off Chloe's optimistic and bubbly nature, and it was almost weird to think she wasn't biologically related to either of them. She even managed to pick up some of Beca's awkwardness. But the mother's didn't dwell on that fact, because she was theirs no matter the angle. Neither mother could imagine their lives without their lovable, yet clumsy daughter.

"Well, let's get a move on then ladies. Aubrey and Stacie are finally getting married, and we can't miss that." Beca said, causing Chloe to turn around and beam at the topic.

"Oh, now Staubrey is going to be an official thing!" Chloe squealed as the girls were heading out to the car.

"Chlo, you can't ship real people. That is just creepy on so many levels." Beca said with an eyeroll.

"Awe, c'mon Becs, all the kids are doing it these days!"


	2. Chapter 2

One Bella Wedding

 **Thank you to my readers, followers, and my awesome reviewers! Longer chapter for you guys, and I think there will only be one more chapter, and that's the wedding! Enjoy!**

It was around four in the evening when the trio arrived in their motel room. It was a pretty nice motel, Beca insisting they needed to stay somewhere nice if they were going to be visiting their old home for almost a week, and then finally flying to Florida to see Chloe's family afterwards. Despite the couple's love for living in L.A. and the rigorous flights to Atlanta and Florida every summer, it felt good to see their old friends and family. They were just lucky Beca became successful in music producing to be able to afford traveling every year. Not that Chloe ever doubted Beca being successful. She knew Beca would go far in music just by leading and creating the setlist for the Bella's for four years.

Cynthia Rose and her wife Amber and two out of their three kids were settling just across the hall from the Beale-Mitchell clan, having had flown with the family from L.A. Beca wasn't the only one to have become successful in the music industry. Cynthia Rose, being the talented performer she was with the killer voice, often collaborated with Beca and the company she worked at. Other than singing, C.R. turned out to be an awesome song-writer, which turned in Beca's favor. Chloe was just happy to know a familiar face when her and Beca transferred to L.A for Beca's job, and was overjoyed to be able to see a fellow Bella in the same state. Once they entered the bedroom, Beca dropped her luggage, and face planted on the bed her and Chloe were going to share. After a couple of minutes passed, she felt the bed shift greatly, and peeked to the reason why. Light and dark blue eyes met, as Beca offered her hand out to squeeze her wife's hand.

"What are we doing for dinner? I think the motel has a cafeteria." Chloe finally asked as they took in the much needed silence from the airport and plane, while they heard Emily turn on the shower.

"I think it is only for breakfast. Why don't we just order some pizzas and ask Rose and Amber and the kiddos to join us? Maybe put in one of those comedy movies you and Em enjoy so much." Beca suggested, as leaned in closer to the blonde. Chloe let out a satisfied sigh, before giving her wife a peck on the lips. Beca bit down on her freshly kissed lips, before trying to dive into something more daring. Before she had a chance however, Emily popped in the room, decked in her pajamas and damp hair.

"When are we seeing Grandpa and Sheila tomorrow? Is Grandma visiting this time?" Emily asked, as she took a seat on her bed, criss-crossed that sat only a feet feet from the mothers.

Beca let out an irritated sigh, but quickly fixed her composure, not wanting Emily to feel she had said something wrong. While her father and her had made up some years ago and had gotten better than they used to, Beca was still sore about it. It was hard to really forgive him when he left when Beca was only twelve, to marry the step-monster. But it was good for Emily to know her grandparents, and both her dad and Sheila showered her in affection from the moment she was born.

"I think we are going to spend the day with them before Mama and I head off with the girls at night. Bachelorette party." Beca groaned before she continued. "You are going to stay the night with them I think. As for Grandma...I doubt it."

Beca's mother was a touchy subject as well. Beca loved and admired her mother greatly. She was there when her dad had left, and it had remained just the two of them for many years. But unlike her father, her mother focused all of her heartbreak on her career, often leaving the new teenager alone at home until late at night. Still to the day, her mother always seemed to have work wrapped around her priorities, and Beca decided to stop trying to get her involved. The small brunette used to blame the distance, her mother still living in Beca's childhood home in Oregon, for her mother's frequent absences. It hurt like a bitch when"couldn't make it" to her own daughter's wedding, but when she didn't bother to leave her precious work six months after Emily was born, Beca drew the line.

Emily nodded sadly, as she played with her hands in her lap. She hated upsetting her mom by bringing up her grandma, but the teenager couldn't help but feel that it was her fault that her grandma never bothered to visit.

Chloe quickly picked up the girl's insecurities, and motioned for the tall brunette to crawl over to her. Emily obliged, crawling in between the now separated mothers, just like she had done when she was little.

"You know, just because Grandma Mitchell doesn't visit often, doesn't mean she doesn't love you. She is just very busy and she is a work driven woman. She still sends you birthday money and cards every year, and she does call." Chloe said, as she stroked her daughter's hair, who laid crooked in her arm. Chloe's eyes wandered over to Beca, making she her wife got the message as well.

"It just feels like she doesn't want anything to do with me…" Emily said, as she nuzzled into Chloe's arm a little more. Beca looked at her daughter helplessly. She wanted to comfort the girl, but what could she say? It's not like she felt any different. Chloe regained Beca's eye contact, before answering to both her listeners.

"I know it seems like that, but it isn't true. Sometimes... people have a weird way of showing their love for people. For some, it is hard to express real affection. If she didn't care, she wouldn't bother checking in or sending cards. She loves you both, so much. The woman only has one daughter and one granddaughter."

While Emily relieved a sigh, satisfied with her mother's reasoning, Beca stood up and order the pizza for the family. She had heard that speech a lot, and while she was glad it had reassured Emily, Beca wasn't convinced. It would take a lot more than cards and phone calls to be worth her time.

Chloe hummed a sigh at Beca's response and actions, but decided to not let it bother her. It was typical Beca, and Chloe couldn't quite blame the brunette why she acted that why.

"Why don't you invite Aunt Rose and Amber and the kids over for dinner, baby? Tell them to dress in their pajamas. We are just going to have a relaxing night tonight. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

* * *

All the former Bella's gathered around the bar table the next day, cheering and laughing as the alcohol began to settle in their systems. After spending the afternoon swimming at the river with Beca's dad and Sheila, the Beale-Mitchell mothers left Emily to stay the night with her grandparents, while they enjoyed a night out with the Bellas.

"Dude, I can't believe you guys are getting married!" Beca said, draining one of her shots.

It was almost weird to imagine Aubrey and Stacie together, and to be getting married for that matter. They were such opposites from each other. With Aubrey's strung up and strict mannerism opposing from Stacie's carefree and flirting nature, it didn't quite make sense to the public eye. But just like Beca and Chloe's secret-not-so-secret flirting, Aubrey and Stacie had their moments, even if it didn't seem relevant or all that noticeable. Aubrey had always convinced herself she was straight, but after so many relationships that only lasted a few months due to petty fights, Aubrey almost gave up the idea of love. Maybe it wasn't for her. If none of these guys were worth fighting for in all of the petty arguments, maybe a relationship wasn't in her nature. She never felt that 'click' that every other girl seemed to mention when they were in love. Maybe there was no one who could handle her. Stacie on the other hand, was obviously the opposite. Real relationships weren't in her forte, but intimacy and sex was. It didn't matter whether it was a man or a woman: if something or something was attractive to her, she went for it. And Aubrey was on top of that list. Though the tall blonde seemed to scare everyone due to her intenseness and competitiveness, Stacie found it sexy. She looked up to the blonde for guidance, and couldn't help but flirt with her.

At the get go, Aubrey shot down the idea when Chloe had suggested they go out on a date. Chloe saw the way Stacie flirted with Aubrey and tolerated her intensity. Aubrey was the one who wanted Stacie in the Bella's in the first place, even if her singing was off pitch and movements were sexual at the auditions. She must have thought Stacie was attractive or appealing by letting her in, even if the blonde would argue it was because of her body type and look that convinced her that Stacie was a Bella. But Aubrey argued, defending herself that she didn't have lady toners like Chloe, and tried to put the idea to rest. Of course with the help of the rest of the Bellas, planning to get them to spend some time alone together and bond, was their mission. One drunken night and experimentation later, it was obvious their feelings and attraction for each other was there.

They took a long time to date however. Aubrey for her discovered sexualitly and bad past relationships and Stacie's capacity to settle down in a relationship. So they settled on being friends, but were often caught up in the moments where they would end up sleeping together. Of course after years of this and all their friends started to get married and settle down, the girls still found themselves seeing other people, though they always came back to each other at the end of them. Four years after that first night of sleeping together, they became an item. For once, Aubrey felt right and that 'click' with someone, while Stacie didn't feel like she needed to sleep with the whole world in order to feel intimacy. The blonde was all she needed. The Bella's should have figured the two getting married was far fetched however. It took them long enough to settle into a domestic relationship, and everyone knew marriage was a way bigger commitment, which both Posen and Conrad were still skeptical and wary of.

However, only six years ago, they adopted a son together. A family friend of Aubrey's childhood, was pregnant at the age of seventeen and wasn't ready for that kind of commitment nor had the time or interest. Opposed to Stacie's parents who were flexible and happy for their daughter for having a partner, Aubrey's parents were a little more intolerant, particularly her father. But with a baby being thrown into the adoption system, the Posen parents called out to their daughter if she would consider it. Both partners in their early forties who had not thought of marriage or children, agreed and welcomed baby Dustin Posen-Conrad. He brought so much love into the woman's lives, even after they discovered he was autistic at the age of three. To them, he was just their quiet, car and plane loving son, who was the reason Stacie proposed. He deserved for his mommies to be married and she loved Aubrey. They had been in a relationship for nearly fifteen years, surely they could make it as a married couple.

Aubrey reached over to her fiancee, and the two locked hands, smiles in full swing.

"To Posen-Conrad! To love, marriage, and being in a country that allows equal marriage in all states." Chloe cheered, holding up her glass followed by the former Bellas. Beca reached over to her wife, intertwining their hands together, followed by Amber and Cynthia Rose.

"Who knew more than one Bella would be lesbian?" Fat Amy said, causing a round of laughter from the group.

"We are in an acapella group, dude. It is kinda inevitable. It is like the number of gay men in fucking theater camp." Beca commented, the rest of the Bellas nodding in agreement. "I have missed you nerds. Anything new?" Beca asked, as she proceeded to really look at the old acapella ladies. One would think that so much change would happen in the number of years since their college days. They called each other as much as they could, but obviously, life and family got in the way. Only the Bellas who managed to stay in the same state got to see and talk to each other regularly. But once they all got back in the same place as one another, it seemed like nothing had changed. They were all the same women, though they lived very different lives now, that were pushed together with the common love of singing.

"How have you been Ashley and Jessica? The twins treating you okay?" Chloe asked, turning to the inseparable blonde and brunette. Fat Amy thought they would end up dating each other, since they didn't draw too much attention to themselves and seemed to be always together. However, they ended up marrying a set of identical twins, who lived right next door to each other. It was too funny, but also too perfect.

"Oh yeah." Ashley replied.

"I think it is the kids that wears me out the most." Jessica countered.

"Tell me about it. The teenage years are NOT fun."

"I am sure with the handful of kids you two have combined, the kids do wear you down. Slow it down little rabbits." Fat Amy joked, and the two women rolled their eyes good-heartly. It was true, between the two of them, there were many children. Of course, no one would admit that they didn't know whose kid was whose. It was hard to keep track who was Ashley and who was Jessica. Even they had trouble with who was who.

"Emily hasn't been too bad." Beca said, raising a pleased brow at her wife. Chloe smirked back, bumping her arm against Beca playfully.

"We are just that good."

"Oh come on. At least Bumper Jr didn't get caught sneaking out to a party." Amy chided jokingly, but it did shut up the mother's real fast.

"Are we really going to be talking about the kids while we are free? It's Aubrey and Stacie's last party before they are married tomorrow! Let's do something crazy." Cynthia Rose shouted, as most of the Bellas cheered, clicking their drink glasses together. Beca raised her brow skeptically.

"Don't you think we are a little old to be doing anything reckless?"

Chloe wrinkled her nose in disapproval. Beca loved when she did that.

"C'mon Bec. You are never too old to party."

"What would your high school choir class think of their teacher's behavior?"

"Oh hush you. We won't do anything too crazy, you party pooper. Ooohh, they have a karaoke machine! Sing off anybody?"

"I'm in." Aubrey said, raising a challenged eyebrow. "Get ready to eat my dust Chloe." Chloe smirked, before drowning what was left of her drink, while their group "oohed." Beca rolled her eyes and sighed as she watched the two blondes make their way over to the machine, already feeling embarrassed for herself for what the former Bella's behavior. Of course they picked "Girl's just want to have Fun" and of course the rest of the Bellas raced over there to jump on stage to join them, Stacie grinding on Aubrey, just like nothing had changed from college.

The Bellas had made it threw half the song before Chloe's met Beca's, and she nodded her head, indicating for Beca to join. Beca shook her head, but couldn't help but smile when Chloe's formed into an adorable pout as she continued singing. Taking a deep breath, the music producer chugged the rest of the alcohol in her glass before heading over to her nerds. Because Lord, she knew would need it.

I guess you can never taking the acapella out of the girl.


	3. Chapter 3

One Bella Wedding

 **Last Chapter guys! Tell me what you thought!**

"It is good to see you again Jesse. It's been too long." Beca smiled, as she sipped her Starbucks coffee.

"That's what you get when you move all the way to L.A." Jesse whined playfully, while he formed a fake pout. Beca rolled her eyes.

"Need I remind you that you moved there first right after Worlds." Beca smirked, and Jesse took his turn to roll his eyes.

"What can I say? When people see my talent, they demand my presence."

Jesse really hadn't changed much, personality wise. Despite his thinning hair with gray beginning to streak in it and the little weight he had put on, he still had his crooked smile and adorable-yet annoying boy charm he had in college. He was considered still to be one of Beca's best friends,(and was even her best man at her wedding) despite their breakup only a month into him moving to L.A. It had been a mutual split. The distance wasn't fair to either of them, and the chemistry they had or thought they had, was pretty much dissolved to pretty much nothing by that point. They had a comfortable and stable relationship, and Beca knew she felt something for him. Maybe not to the degree Jesse had for her, but it was something and he was so good to her. When he moved however, Beca thought out it a long time. She missed him, but not in the way a girlfriend should when he boyfriend moves states away. She concluded that he was more a brother to her. She loved him, but she wasn't _in_ love with him. He took it like a champ, and even confessed he didn't think the distance would work out anyways. Beca was determined to venture out and look for someone different then Jesse, and explore into the dating world she had left three years ago. It didn't take long however for a certain redhead to move in with her into her new apartment, for the small alt girl to uncover her long-lost feelings for Miss Chloe Beale. Feelings that Beca knew she had for her then redheaded co-captain since day one, but not pressed on. It didn't take long for Chloe to move in on Beca after her breakup with Jesse, and it didn't take long for Beca to not ignore her feelings anymore.

"You ever miss the days of living in L.A.? I mean, you gave up quite a life from going to movie soundtrack composer to Barden's Music Theory Professor." Beca asked. Jesse shifted his reading glasses further up on the bridge of his nose, his eyebrows cocked forward in thought.

"Sure, I guess. It was nice while it lasted. But once Kit and I got married and had the twins, I just wanted more of regular and flexible schedule for them. I feel really lucky to be teaching music theory to college kids though." Jesse smiled sincerely, and Beca knew he was being honest. Jesse was a lot of things but a liar was not one. She had attended one of his classes before, and he was by far the most passionate professor she had ever witnessed.

"How are Cal and Landon?"

"Oh you know. Cal still can't stay out of trouble and Landon still the bright and athletic golden child. Someone should have told Kit and I how much money we would be spending to send the twins to college at the same time." Jesse groaned, while he rubbed his temple momentarily.

"Oh yeah, they graduated huh? Yeah, we are pretty sure Em is going to Barden. She literally has a dream board in her room, and being a Bella is like, on the top."

"She wants to be like her moms. That's sweet…" Jesse answered,his tone getting low and his focus a little distant. Beca knitted her brows. This was very unlike him.

"What's going on Jess?"

"What is it like raising a daughter?" He asked suddenly, and very randomly Beca must add. She cocked her head slightly, before managing to answer his question.

"Um, fine. I mean, we got lucky with Emily. She has her moods sometimes, but so do me and Chloe. She is a good kid. Why do you ask? You regretting not trying for a girl?"

A couple of years after Jesse married Kit, his cute, shy and blonde assitant in L.A., they tried having kids, but they soon figured they couldn't do it naturally. So, the did in vitro, and like many in vitro attempts, twins was a possibility, and Callahan and Landon were born. The Swanson couple were so overcome with happiness on having the boys and because the treatment was spendy, they settled with their fraternal twins. They loved them, and they got the kids they wanted.

Jesse rubbed the back of his neck nervously, before using his other hand to take off his reading glasses.

"Um, no...Kit is...actually expecting. A baby girl."

Beca sputtered a little from the coffee she just drank at Jesse's confession. A baby? Last she was aware, they couldn't even conceive naturally. The man was reaching his 50's, they all were, and his kids were going off to college. No wonder the man was worried about money.

"...wow. Um, how? I mean, did you…"

"No, it wasn't planned. I guess we can have a baby together naturally. It's like, this baby is a little miracle or something. I mean...I can't believe I get to be a daddy again. To a little girl." Jesse smiled his big goofy smile, and Beca couldn't help but follow his lead.

"Congrats Jesse. Chloe is going to be so jealous, you know her and babies. What do the boys think?"

"I think they are a little apprehensive, but they will be going to college soon. Hopefully they both will want to go to Barden, so I can try to get them in for free. Babies are not cheap."

Beca reached across the table to playfully punch him in the shoulder.

"Don't worry dude, I am sure lots of people will chip in to help you guys. I can't believe you will be raising a baby at your age though. As much as I sometimes miss Em as a baby, I would not want to that now. That's crazy."

Jesse shrugged and smirked. "We don't want to live in a boring world, now do we?"

* * *

"Beca, would you sit still? You are worse then Emily when she was four." Chloe tsked, as Beca flinched every time Chloe would come near her ear with the hair curler. Chloe had been known to burn a few ears in her days, Emily and Beca being the living victims.

"I can do it Chlo. I am a grown woman." Beca responded, as she tried turning around to face her wife, but was swiftly turned back to face forward.

"You know it looks better when I do it. Just hush and sit still. You can have a treat afterwards if you are a good girl." Chloe promised, and though the prize could be anything, Beca couldn't help but stop the blush that spread across her face. Chloe's prizes were always the best.

"Mama? Could you zip me up?" Emily came into the room, presented in a tight fitted pale yellow dress, that came down to her knees. Due to the yellow and pink colors theme for the wedding, all the bridesmaids wore the same shade of yellow on their dresses, and the men (though there were very little) wore pink bowties.

"Sure baby girl. Beca, you are done." Chloe smiled, as she made her way to her tall daughter. Not many people could pull of the color yellow, but Emily could. It brought her usual dark eyes into a chocolate brown, her dark hair contrasting beautifully against her light skin and pale dress. She looked so gorgeous and so grown up. Where had her baby girl gone?

Chloe zipped her up quickly, before turning her around and played with the loose hairs from her bun.

"You look beautiful Em. When did I sawyyou could grow up, huh?" Chloe asked, rhetorically of course, but couldn't help but let a few tears stray from her eyes.

"Mama, are you crying?" Emily asked, her eyes furrowed in confusion. "Don't cry Mama...I am not that old yet." Emily reasoned, hoping Chloe would settle pretty quickly this time. She seemed to do this every time Emily would do something new. Riding a bike, preschool graduation, dancing at her dance recital, driving alone for the first time, and prom. Tears were at every event.

"Wow Em, you look beautiful. Oh Jesus, Chloe are you crying? You know you are going to do that enough in the next hour when they ceremony starts." Beca entered the room again, having exited to the bathroom the moment Chloe had released her.

"I know, I know, I am sorry...our little girl isn't so little anymore." Chloe said, as she sucked in a deep breath to control the rising emotions and tiptoed to peck her daughter's forehead.

"I'll always be your little girl Mama." Emily smiled, embracing into a hug with Chloe. Beca smiled at their moment, and waited a minute before breaking them up.

"I hate to break this up you guys, but we need to be in positions. Chloe- Mrs Maid of Honor- you need to be with Aubrey." Beca said, and the two girls broke apart. Beca gave Chloe a departing kiss before leading Emily into the opposite room. The ceremony was just about to begin.

* * *

The wedding ceremony was set up at Aubrey's camp. The rest of the Bellas were a little uncertain with the location due to the horrific and sweat inducing activities they faced there all those years ago, but it actually turned out pretty nice. It was a surprisingly a warm day, and the wedding had been outside. The yard look very elegant, the white chairs that had a mix of yellow and pink ribbons decorated on them, matched perfectly with the flowers the lined the walkway. Even the wedding arch was colored with the flowers, all perfectly placed. Which made sense, since it was _Aubrey's_ wedding. Everything needed to be perfect.

Beca and Emily, who had taken their seats after walking down the aisle in their bridesmaids dresses, smiled and waved as Chloe took her place to walk down the aisle as the Maid Of Honor followed by an old family friend of Stacie's beside her. Next was the ring bearer and the flower girl. Beca wasn't sure of who the bubbly flower girl was, but obviously Dustin, The Posen-Conrad mother's son, was the ring bearer. His dirty blonde hair was spiked, his pink bowtie crooked, and a serious scowl on his face. The crowd "awed" accordingly, and Chloe helped the two find their spots. Finally, the bride's music came on, and everyone stood.

Aubrey came out first. Her wedding dress was long, sweetheart neckline with bare shoulders. It was a mermaid shaped dress, and she was one of the people that could actually pull it off with her long legs and body structure. The veil she wore couldn't hide the beautiful smile presented underneath as her and her father walked down the aisle. After gaining a kiss from both her parents, Stacie took her turn. Of course the brunette, or whatever the hell her hair was considered now, went with a short wedding dress. But again, she could actually pull it off. Unlike Aubrey, Stacie's white dress went to her knees, lace covering both her arms and shoulders. Once both women were under the same arch, they immediately grabbed each other's hands, Stacie muttering something under her breath to Aubrey, who looked a little shaken up. But within a couple minutes, the blondes smile came back, and the ceremony began.

"Aubrey and Stacie, you may kiss your brides."

* * *

"You remember our wedding day?" Chloe asked after a couple hours had passed from dancing on dance floor. Beca smiled, as she clasped her hand over her wife's.

"How could I forget? We got married at the Bella Frat house. Kinda hard to forget that." Beca laughed while Chloe nuzzled close to her wife's neck.

"Is that the only reason you remember it?"

"Well there is also the reason that I got married to my best friend and the love of my life. It's hard to forget one of the two best days of my life."

"What is the other best day of your life?"

Beca looked over to the opposite side of the table where their daughter was scribbling furiously in her song book. Beca smiled. Emily had let Beca peek in the unfinished song, and the teen had talent. While Beca wasn't one to come up with original music, Emily had a gift for it. It made all those nights of changing diapers, late night feedings and temper tantrums, all worth it. The brunette couldn't help but feel a sense of pride to know her daughter had picked up her and her mama's love of music. When her daughter was finished with the song,"Flashlight" Em called it, the music producer hoped she could help the teen with her dream of being a songwriter and singer.

"When that little Monkey was born." Emily was so engrossed with her writing that she had no idea she was being praised and doted over. The mothers then looked over to the newly wed, dancing with Dustin (who now demanded to be called Jet due to his plane obsession.) The small family spun in circles with their son, the smiles on their faces reflecting off the walls.

"I am so glad that they are married. They really deserve each other." Chloe commented, her chin now resting on Beca's shoulder. Beca turned around to face her wife, and grabbed her face tenderly.

"I don't deserve _you_ Chlo. Who knew this small, moody, alt girl would be set for life with the most kindhearted and hot wife in the world."

"You are so cheesy, Becs. All it took was hearing you sing in the shower, and I knew, I had to have a slice of that. Seeing you naked helped too." Beca blushed madly every time that moment happened between the two of them and Chloe laughed.

"I also got the most work-driven, passionate, and beautiful girl in the world." Chloe finished, drawing in Beca's lips as she inched closer to them.

Beca happily complied and delve into the deeper kiss she had been wanting since they left home. It was Emily who finally cleared her throat, when they stopped. Both unsure how much time had passed.

"Um...Aunt Aubrey and Aunt Stacie are calling you guys to dance…"

Both women blushed, their hands still intertwined. It was finally Chloe who stood up, taking her daughter's hand, before taking both of her girls to the dance floor. Stacie smirked at the approaching trio, bumping into Beca's shoulder.

"Come on guys! It is _our_ wedding! Do you really need to make out everywhere you go?!"


End file.
